Lala (Canon, Monster Musume)/Cr33ver
W/ Head= |-|W/o Head= 'Summary' Lala '''is the Dullahan that lives with Kimihito in ecchi harem series, '''Monster Musume. Lala claims herself as "Death Incarnate" or "Huntress of Death", and while that is true to an extent, she's really a teen suffering from Chuunibyou. Lala sent Kimihito a letter claiming he's close to death, but only signed the letter off as "D". This sent everyone in the house to a shock, making Ms. Smith set up dates for Kimihito to lure her out. These ended up not working, until Kimihito met and saw Lala face to face. After bringing her back home, since at that moment she had no head, they helped her find it. After finding it, they brought it back and Lala gave a lecture on how Kimihito is close to death and she must reap his soul. All the girls stopped her from doing so, until they were basically cornered by her and Rachnera, since at the moment she accepted the fact you can't run from death. After a bit of explanation, Kimihito was already aware that everything Lala said was a lie. This was later proven more as Ms. Smith says that she uses her flowery language to make others think she's Death Incarnate. Ms. Smith allows Lala to live with Kimihito, simply because she requests it. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : High 8-C Name: 'Lala '''Origin:Monster Musume ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Dullahan, Agent of Death, God of Death '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Soul Mutilation (via Soul Reaping), Self-Disassembly, Hair Manipulation (via Dullahan Ahoge) 'Attack Potency : Large Building level+ '(Should be just as strong if not stronger than Kimihito. Nearly killed Kimihito just by hitting him in the head. Should be just as strong as the other girls, who can also harm and overpower Kimihito.) '''Speed : Superhuman '''Travel Speed (Should be as fast if not faster than Manako , who could clear 2 kilometers in a few minutes .) Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Is on par with Rachnera, who has dodged a sniper bullet from Manako, who's bullets were calculated at Mach 8. Faster than Kimihito.) 'Lifting Strength : Class 1 '(Is as strong if not stronger than Kimihito.) '''Striking Strength : Large Building level+ Durability : Large Building level+ ' 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Standard Melee Range '| '''Extended Melee Range via Scythe '''Standard Equipment: *'Scythe '(Lala's main weapon, but she says she never sharpens it, because of Japan's laws on weaponry. She can still use it as a clubbing weapon, and even though it is dull, she can still cut with it. There is a large indent in the scythe, which she can use to grab things or use it as a bottle opener.) *'Dullahan Armor '(Dullahans usually carry and wear full sets of durable black-lacquered western-style armor, while Lala does have the full set, she doesn't wear the full suit. She says it's all too heavy for her to walk in, so she only covers her arms, legs, and abdomen in this armor.) *'Dullahan Coat '(A simple black cloak that Lala is seen most in. She loves it and worries about warmer weather.) Intelligence : Above Average. Even though she does have Chuunibyou, she is skilled soul reaper. She was able to reap the soul of Wladislaus, who was an undead vampire. Was able to keep up and follow all the monster girls running away from her, trying to keep Kimihito safe. Despite only being a head at the moment, she was able to get back home from Italy all the way to Japan, supposedly by herself. Somewhat skilled in fighting games. When she lost her head, over some time, her body was able to find it in a ware house stuck in a box. Weaknesses: '''If her head falls off her body, she will lose her powers. Certain parts of her body aren't covered by her Dullahan Armor, making those certain parts susceptible to damage. Suffers from Chuunibyou, and often exaggerates her abilities, making them somewhat hard to call real or not. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Headless Body '(Lala's most notable and most occurring ability, is the ability for her to take off her head, and the two working differently from one another. Anything that the body feels, her head will feel, and vice versa. If lost, the body has a general idea where the head is, but cannot pin point it exactly. But when Lala loses her head, all of her powers and abilities are temporarily lost, only coming back when the head and body meet.) **'Dullahan Ahoge '(Despite her info page saying her hair is just a regular cowlick, that has been proven otherwise. When Lala's head was stuck in Italy by herself, she was able to use her hair to operate cameras and pick stuff up like cups of coffee.) *'Soul Reaping '(Lala is able to reap the souls of people near death, even able to return people near death back to life. Lala is able to excorcise and reap souls, which has been shown when she able to cut and reap the soul of Wladislaus from his daughter.)Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8